


The Beginning of Something New

by TheScarletWarrior



Series: Assassin Creed Modern AU [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Assassins/Templars, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletWarrior/pseuds/TheScarletWarrior
Summary: A major change is about to occur at Abstergo, and Melanie Lemay is the first to feel its effect.
Relationships: Melanie Lemay & Haytham Kenway
Series: Assassin Creed Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028188
Kudos: 3





	The Beginning of Something New

Abstergo Entertainment was an interesting place. 

Melanie walked down its pristine halls, nodding to subordinates and visitors alike as she headed to her office. As a subsidiary of Abstergo Industries the corporation was held to a high standard by her superiors, while also faced with extreme scrutiny. This meant she often had to contend with surprise ‘inspections’, random visits from other members of the corps and even a board member once or twice. She had learned to adapt, to face the challenges as they came and always, _always_ keep smiling. By now, the Frenchwoman considered herself quite well equipped for whatever problems came to face her. But no amount of practise could prepare her for today. 

Pushing open the door of her office, Melanie stopped in astonishment. 

Haytham Edward Kenway, ward of Grandmaster Reginald Birch, Templar Knight at only 22, protégé of the Order and massive public figure, was sitting in her office. 

Drinking tea. 

Where did he even _get_ tea down here? 

Controlling her surprise, Melanie forced herself to not react as he rose and turned around, having obviously heard her entrance. 

“Ah, Melanie Lemay I presume?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Melanie quickly regained her composure. “I was not informed of your visit, or I would have made sure to be here.” 

Kenway waved he off, placing his tea down on her desk. “I specifically did not inform anyone of my arrival. I wished to see a more authentic view of how your subsidiary functions, without its flaws being hidden behind planning.” 

Once again forcing down her surprise, Melanie moved forward to her desk. Placing the files down she used the moment to fully compose herself before facing Kenway again. He appeared to be watching her carefully. Melanie spoke up again. 

“If I may inquire, what is it that you need?” 

Kenway actual looked mildly pleased at that, which was another surprise to add to the long list this morning was producing. 

“I need nothing from your company. I merely wished to evaluate it.” 

“Is there a specific reason for that Sir? Have we done something wrong?” 

“Nothing of the sort. From the records, both your company and you have a stellar reputation of success, in matters of both business and the Order.” 

_“So its Templar business then.”_ Melanie felt a thrill shoot up her spine. Much as she loved the world of business, Templar exploits were always more exiting. “What is the Order’s current wish for us then?” 

“Again, nothing specific. You see, I have been appointed the new United States Grandmaster, and by extension, supervisor of this branch of Abstergo Industries.” 

Shock struck her once again. _“They put a twenty-two-year-old in charge of the entire USA Rite?”_ While she was only twenty-four, running an entertainment corporation was very different from running an entire _Rite_. The level of stress and pressure he was under must be enormous. _“What was Birch thinking?”_. 

Her surprise was clearly more evident this time. Kenway sighed, sounding annoyed. 

“I do not require your opinion on this Miss Lemay. Only your cooperation. My predecessor was mostly negligent of your corporation, which allowed it to thrive under your predecessor, I think. I will for the most part keep that distance from your corporation. However, it is you I am more interested in.” 

Melanie felt – for the third or fourth time, she had honestly lost count at this point – acute surprise. While she knew she was good at what she did, to be personally approached by a Grandmaster was past the point an ego could take you. “Interested how?” 

Kenway sighed again. She had a feeling it was a habit. “You are one of the most prominent Templars in the States with virtually no connection to the previous Grandmaster. Your independent status therefore gave you freedom from influence. Thus, you are a clean slate. Meaning I have need of you in assisting me with understanding the state of Templar business here.” 

Finally, it made sense to her. While someone like Christopher Gist or William Johnson might be more useful in terms of politics or economics, both had worked closely with Grandmaster Washington. Their loyalty wouldn’t necessarily be to Kenway completely at this time. Additionally, having been involved in much of the actions of the State Templars they had a stake in this larger than her own, meaning biased information might be provided. By coming to her, Kenway was more likely to both get accurate information and prepare himself for any tricks the other Templars might present him. 

_“Well, at least he’s clever.”_ Melanie was admittedly impressed. _“So it’s not entirely favouritism that got him this position so young.”_

Wise enough to keep her opinions to herself, Melanie instead nodded in understanding. “I would be honoured to assist you Sir,” 

“Good. Shall we begin?” 

Life at Abstergo was certainly interesting. And Melanie had the distinct feeling it was about to become more so. But as always, she would adapt to whatever challenge met her way.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeted. To all readers, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
